


【all白】秘密失控3

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 瓦白。描写粗鲁。





	【all白】秘密失控3

3

如果不是瓦不管把手探进了他的运动裤里，老白可能会怒站起来扇他一个巴掌。爆米花早就被粗鲁地抢走塞到了别的空座位上，方才用来擦拭溅湿的裤子的纸巾掉落在座椅下，瓦不管摁着老白的左手，舌尖滑过冰凉的嘴唇惹得他情不自禁地颤抖。瓦不管的呼吸里有他刚喝完的可乐的味道，黏在老白唇角的焦糖碎末被灵巧地舔净。处于被动位置的人试图反抗，然而敏感的阴茎被人掌握，肌肤直接相贴的颤栗感让他不由自主地扶住了瓦不管的手臂，不知道是想推开还是索求更多。他的小兄弟第一次碰触到自己的左右手以外的陌生人，内裤的缺失使得外人的入侵格外方便，活动空间也大得难以想象。瓦不管的指腹因为经常跑去打篮球健身而覆盖着薄薄的茧，摩挲过冠状沟给老白带来了致命的快感。

压迫流教主是个混蛋。老白狠狠地想。会听从他的发号施令的自己也是蠢货。

“管管……”他试图服软，在瓦不管短暂放开他的嘴唇时乖巧地喊了他的名字。瓦不管用脸颊轻轻蹭着他的，跟撒娇的大犬似的努力让老白身上沾染更多自己的气息。

“说吧，”瓦不管贴着他的耳畔说，拇指顺着生殖器下部延展的线条捋下，“为什么不穿内裤？”

老白心口猛的一紧，如果让瓦不管知道压迫流教主的存在，可能会带来火星撞地球的后果。事已至此，老白能够想到的后路只有一条。

“忘了。”

瓦不管的指腹在铃口重重碾了一下。老白捏在他小臂上的手指立即收紧，猫儿般抓了抓，闷出低低的鼻音。瓦不管慢悠悠地舔舐着他的耳廓，直闹得那处泛起酡红，才坏笑着停止：“要不要我帮你弄出来啊？”

老白瞪了他一眼：“你说呢？”心里暗骂了一句瓦不管装模作样，手都伸到他裤子里了，还问这种话？

瓦不管偏身往老白的方向坐近了一些，电影似乎播放到了某个十分滑稽的场面，前排的女孩子咯咯笑作一团，然而后排的两位兄弟没有一个人把精力放在电影情节上了。老白一开始有些抗拒，然而不暴露也暴露了，所幸瓦不管并没有表现出排斥嫌恶的样子，老白便干脆眼睛一闭顺着瓦不管的动作享受起来了。

瓦不管掰正他的脸，老白哼哼着想拨开他的手，下一秒嘴唇便被含住了。他的眼睛难以自制地睁圆了，过近的距离使得他能够看清瓦不管同样明亮的瞳仁，揉碎了钻石光影一般璀璨的星空倒映在里边，笑起来的时候流光溢彩弯出浅浅的笑弧。老白无法忽略自己一刹那间从后颈顺着脊椎滑落到最后一节的颤栗，过电似的，把他的心神统统搅乱，只余下惊讶和恐慌。

虽说男人间互相帮助不是很罕见的事，但接吻似乎有点——等等，这不是瓦不管第一次亲他。

“你有病啊，我是男人。”老白偏头躲过瓦不管的亲吻，他用双手抵住瓦不管的肩膀拉开距离，却不可避免地瞥见了好友脸上一瞬受伤的表情。然而不等他愧疚，瓦不管就把那多余的情绪藏得一干二净，唇角一勾笑得像往日每一次恶作剧之前般轻松促狭。

“那这又是什么呢？”

运动裤的松紧带擦着高翘的阴茎被拉下，深色的性器第一次赤裸裸地暴露在放映厅的空气里，老白天生肤白，体毛稀少，淡淡的毛发疏疏趴在阴茎根部，黏了滑滑的体液一撮撮倒伏。这比刚才还要刺激，毕竟瓦不管给他手交的时候有外裤遮蔽，现在居然就这么直接掏出来了，暴露癖的天性立时在脑海中肆意尖叫，在老白反应之前就把他送上了高潮顶点。

早些时候老白对着压迫流教主和自己的聊天记录自慰过，因而射出的精液已经有些稀淡了，要不是瓦不管眼疾手快用右手掌覆到了末端，老白恐怕能全部射到前排的椅背上。高潮以后的老白无力地瘫软在了椅子里，双腿大张，眼前还是一阵阵的空白，直到感觉有人托着自己的大腿抬高，才懒懒睁眼往下半身看去。

瓦不管的手指扣住裤腰的时候老白就有一些不好的预感，只见他离开自己的座位半跪在了老白身前，运动裤上沿翻过臀丘，瓦不管相应地把老白的大腿往他的脑袋的方向推了推，裤子成功缩到了膝弯。

老白立马明白了瓦不管的意思。他挣扎着试图起身，却在瓦不管的指尖陷入窄小的后穴前部时僵直了，活像被按了暂停键的收音机，全身上下所有感知能力都集中到了身下那小小的排泄用的洞口上。以他们现在这个姿势，穴口应该正好对着瓦不管的鼻子，果不其然，他凑近来埋在老白臀缝间深深吸了一口气。

“出来之前是不是浣过肠了？”他的呼吸滚烫，落在敏感的穴眼令老白几乎立即又硬了。

他当然浣过肠，但并不是抱着被人肏的目的去的。即使是直男，你也要允许他有后穴高潮的欲望——温缓的水流冲击在穴道深处某一点时带来的快感可比捋动阴茎带给他的还要多。老白也是不久前才知道这件事，毫无疑问，他的第一次浣肠是直播给压迫流教主看的，那天晚上他射得差点虚脱了。

“管管，不行……！”老白用手肘撑起自己试图把裤子穿回去，但瓦不管握住他的脚踝强硬地把两腿打开，舌尖顺着睾丸底部往下舔舐，竟然探进了那柔软的肉穴里。老白发誓这是他这辈子遇到过的最下流的事情了，他不是个女人，甚至同性恋也算不上，居然被另一个男人舔了后穴。

“脏死了，快放手！”老白急得脸上通红，摇着臀试图摆脱瓦不管的桎梏，然而由于脚踝被人捏着，只是变着角度让男人舌奸自己。

瓦不管对他的抗拒充耳不闻，舌尖在后穴口里舔了个遍，最后甚至在上端轻轻咬了一下，疼得老白直抖：“你知道你这里是什么样子吗？”

“不知道！”才怪。老白想。和压迫流教主视频的时候他也能看到自己这边的摄像头，他当然知道自己后穴是什么形状，什么颜色。

“浅褐色的。”瓦不管跟教师上课教授学生一般一本正经地说，“周围有一圈细细的绒毛，真色情。你看，它还在冲我一张一合，想我狠狠肏它呢。”

“闭嘴，你这个……”老白猛的噎了一下，“魔人！”

瓦不管低低笑了起来，“你真会毁气氛啊，欧的白。”

他松开手，老白总算可以把他抬得酸软的腿放下来了。他几乎称得上是迫不及待地把裤子穿了回去，又被瓦不管压在椅子上结结实实地吻了一顿。想到他刚刚才舔舐过自己的屁股，老白就无来由地气，在瓦不管把舌头伸到自己嘴巴里的时候不轻不重地咬了他一口。

瓦不管不怒反笑：“这可是你自己的屁眼的味道。”

“关我屁事。”老白顺口骂了一句，话说出口之后瓦不管笑得直不起腰，他才意识到自己说了一句双关语。电影是看不下去了，他踹了瓦不管一脚：“我要回去！”

“好好好。”瓦不管满口答应，顺势抱住了老白的腰，“你现在算是我的男朋友了吗？”

啊？老白一愣，脑袋里空空的没明白这是个什么进展，再看瓦不管可怜兮兮的脸又心软了，模棱两可地“嗯”了一声：“我想吃鸡蛋灌饼了。”

瓦不管捞起他的手，把自己的手指挤进老白的指缝间，紧紧扣住：“走吧。”

-tbc


End file.
